


Tsustar week Prompt 2 - Shenanigans

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Short, Teasing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, sfw, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: When one poke or prod sets the weapon and Meister into a fit of pushing each other. Mood Music - xxx





	

This could be going a lot smoother honestly. Tsubaki was the one with two lead left feet, and well, she just couldn’t get into the dancing scenery that surrounded them.   
_She feared that too many eyes were watching her._

Strong fingertips would have gripped around her waist and pulled the girl right into the meister’s side, giving a widespread grin, and shouting to her over the music “It’s all good, Tsu, Dance with _me_?” 

Free hand would have gripped hers and giving a light push back to extend their arms and sending her into a twirl. Not neglecting to give strange little booging gyrations and waggling of his shoulders. She wasn’t the only one who didn’t really know how to dance. But if they could make the most of it, and laugh it would certainly be some good bonding between the two.

Granted, Tsu was having the slightest issue keeping her feet in time, and moving just the right way, she was a tall lady with long legs after all – she was just about as elegant as a new-born giraffe walking. With that understanding, it did eventually lead to just one misstep on the weapon’s end, her weight… and chest leaned precariously into his space.   
“Tsu.. Tsubaki – If you mind” He’d attempt to push her off of his form, to her feet once again – just the right amount of pressure to send the weapon into a set of ticklish squeals. That expression though, it carefully treaded the line between two seconds away from having a fit — and _this means WAR_.

Imitative was taken from the weapon’s end this time around, hand grasping the opposite and pulling him right into an attempt at a pair’s dance, with the other considering that playful squeeze might have just been the thing to pull her out of her comfort zone…Maybeeeeee—  
What was drawing up his leg _holy shit_.   
How COMPLETELY unnecessary oh my god. BUT, if she was going to commit to that challenge – then who was the greatest to ever deny that? What an almost predatory grin he had.   
Oh, but did her eyes narrow?

Wonder how testy they could get without wanting to leave…. Or **asked** to leave.   
Black*Star’s calloused and rough fingertips wrapped tightly around the entirety of her waist, forcing the front of their forms to mesh and bump together, hips and torso swaying in time to the music, or at least to the best of their abilities and keeping pace with their playful shenanigans.

With a forced hand keeping the distance between them nonexistent – meister gave weapon a challenging wink with one hand sliding down curves, and came to rest just teasing over the thin fabric of her rear. Weapon followed suit however, with head tilting just right and nestling right into the crook of his neck, gentle hums against the sensitive skin followed suit. Only pausing to take a swift bite when she’d feel that hand shift ever so scandalously behind her. “Nuh- uh” She’d tease- only to feel a push upon ticklish spots, erupting in a louder squeal, and a pout in return.   
“Afraid even you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Tsu” Prompt kiss followed suit, only to playfully end their endeavor by one last tickle based squeeze and fleeing from his weapon.  
Determined huff came from the weapon before she’d utter “Oh, it’s **on** ”


End file.
